


Bajo tu Hechizo

by Jessica_Adams



Series: Wizard' Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheesy, Cliche, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Adams/pseuds/Jessica_Adams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secuela de Work your Magic. Varios momentos en los cuales Dean y Cas se enamoran aún más, y actúan como perfectos idiotas.</p><p>Traducción autorizada por Kicon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ¡Es noche de cita!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under Your Spell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726610) by [Kicon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kicon/pseuds/Kicon). 



> Esta historia no me pertenece; yo solo traduzco por diversión, amor al fandom y a esta historia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Día 1 - Perdiéndose en algún lugar._

 

“¿No se supone que debíamos estar en el restaurant hace diez minutos?” preguntó Cas, volteándose para mirar a Dean con las cejas alzadas.

 

“Sé a donde vamos,” gruñó Dean, frenando ante la luz roja.

 

Cas rodó sus ojos. “Bueno, yo no. ¿Cuál es este restaurant misterioso, de todas formas? ¿Y por qué vamos ahí?”

 

“En noche de cita,” respondió Dean, sonando ofendido. “Así que vamos a tener una cena en un costoso restaurant. Hice reservaciones y todo.”

 

“Reservaciones para las que ahora estamos tarde,” dijo Cas con una sonrisa. “Bebé, ¿por qué no solo vamos por una cena y decimos que es bueno?”

 

“Está por aquí en algún lugar, lo juro,” insistió Dean.

 

Cas sacudió su cabeza. “Dean, hemos conducido alrededor de esta cuadra ya tres veces. No va a aparecer de repente como el Caldero Chorreante.”

 

“¿Has estado leyendo Harry Potter de nuevo?” preguntó Dean, provocando que Cas riera. “Necesitas conocer a mi amiga Charlie.”

 

“Lo espero con ansias,” dijo Cas, sonriendo.

 

Dean sonrió un poco y entonces maldijo cuando un auto se le atravesó.

 

“Dean, de verdad, está bien,” dijo Cas, acercándose y poniendo su mano sobre la pierna de Dean. “No soy realmente de restaurantes caros, de todas formas.”

 

Dean suspiró y volteó a ver a su novio. “¿Estás seguro?”

 

“Absolutamente,” dijo Cas, rápidamente picando su mejilla. “Vamos a ese comedor en la séptima que estábamos queriendo probar.”

 

Él suspiró con resignación y viró a la izquierda en la siguiente luz. Llegaron al lugar diez minutos después e inmediatamente atrajeron las miradas mientras caminaban dentro del casual comedor en sus trajes formales.

 

“No estoy seguro de si esto fue una buena idea,” dijo Dean con cautela.

 

Cas sonrió brillantemente; la atención era su elemento, siendo una estrella de televisión y todo eso. Enderezó su corbata. “Esto es perfecto. Vamos, consigamos una mesa.”

 

Agarró la mano de Dean y lo llevó a una cabina en la esquina lejana, donde una mesera les trajo rápidamente los menús y agua.

 

Dean miró el menú ansiosamente, no habiendo notado cuan hambriento estaba.

 

“¡Oye, los martes tienen Gato por Liebre para el desayuno!” remarcó. “Amo esa cosa.”

 

Cas rodó los ojos. “Me alegra ver que estás de mejor humor.”

 

Dean suspiró. “Lo siento por eso. Tenías razón, esto es más de nuestro estilo.”

 

“¿Por qué insistías tanto en ir a un restaurant costoso de todas maneras?” preguntó Cas, ladeando su cabeza.

 

Dean se frotó la parte de atrás de su cabeza. “Es estúpido.”

 

“No, no lo es.”

 

Cas tomó la mano de Dean sobre la mesa y Dean entrelazó sus dedos con los de Cas.

 

Dean suspiró y se quedó mirando la cubierta de la mesa. “Está bien, bueno… Han pasado alrededor de nueve meses desde que nos conocimos,” dijo. “En realidad, exactamente nueve meses. Y sé que es estúpido celebrar aniversarios que no son años o seis meses, pero yo solo quería hacer algo especial así que… si.”

 

Levantó la mirada para ver los ojos de Cas brillando con felicidad.

 

“¿Cómo tuve tanta suerte como para tenerte en mi vida?” preguntó Cas, acariciando con su pulgar el dorso de la mano de Dean.

 

Dean se rió y se inclinó hacia delante, y ambos se besaron mientras el resto del comedor observaba y soltaban risitas sofocadas.


	2. Pookie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Día 2 - Apodos cariñosos_

A Dean Winchester no le iban los apodos cariñosos.

 

Al menos, eso era lo que él decía en público.

 

La única cosa que permitía que Cas le dijera en público era ‘bebé’ y eso era todo.

 

Pero en privado… Dean amaba los apodos cariñosos. Fingía que los odiaba, pero en realidad los disfrutaba.

 

Cas le decía de todo, desde ‘querido’ y ‘cariño’ a ‘el mejor de todos’ y ‘bollito’. Dean se quedaba pegado más que nada en ‘nene’ y ‘Mago’, pasando por el ocasional ‘pantalones ardientes’ y ‘bollos de miel’ en la mezcla. (Así que le gustaba el trasero de Cas, ¿y qué?). La mayoría de ellos eran bromas, y cualquiera de ellos difícilmente duraban más de un día, pero hubo uno que lo hizo, y por su vida, Dean no pudo adivinar por qué.

 

“Oye, pookie,” dijo Cas mientras entraba en la oficina de Dean.

 

Dean alzó sus cejas. “¿Pookie?” repitió incrédulamente. Él había soportado desde ‘la cosita más linda de todas’ hasta ‘bubba’, pero ‘pookie’ era presionar el límite.

 

“¿Demasiado?” preguntó Cas con una sonrisa.

 

Dean asintió y rió. “Solo un poco.”

 

Pero aquello no terminó ahí.

 

Cas comenzó a escribir el inicio de los emails que enviaba a Dean con “Querido Pookie,” y todo eso. Había escrito notas dirigidas a “Pookie” y comenzado a contestar las llamadas de Dean con un exuberante, “¿Qué tal, Pookie?”

 

Dean no contestaba al apodo, intentando no darle a Cas la satisfacción, y también esperando que eventualmente se cansara de él.

 

Pero una noche se habían juntado en el departamento de Cas, y Cas se había quedado dormido y comenzado a tener  una pesadilla. Había estado teniendo pesadillas de vez en cuando después de haber estado en una situación de rehenes en un banco. Habían disminuido desde el incidente, pero seguía teniéndolas ocasionalmente.

 

Cas comenzó a gimotear al lado de Dean y Dean se incorporó al instante, pausando la película. Envolvió sus brazos firmemente alrededor de Cas y frotó sus brazos. Presionó sus labios contra la frente de Cas y Cas se agitó.

 

“Shh, Cas, está bien,” murmuró Dean. Cas comenzó a aquietarse y relajarse. “Está bien, Cas, Pookie está aquí.”

 

Se congeló tan pronto como las palabras dejaron su boca y le rezó a Dios o a quien fuera que Cas estuviera demasiado dormido como para haberlo escuchado.

 

Cas sonrió en su sueño y presionó su rostro en el pecho de Dean. “Gracias, amor,” murmuró somnoliento, y entonces su respiración se niveló y estuvo dormido nuevamente.

 

Un sentimiento cálido inundó el estómago de Dean ante esas palabras. Él y Cas no se habían dicho que se amaban el uno al otro, ni siquiera habían abordado el tema, pero Dean estaba bastante seguro de que él amaba a Cas, y estaba bastante seguro de que Cas sentía lo mismo por él.

 

Besó el desordenado cabello de Cas, entonces quitó la pausa a la película y sonrió para sí mismo. ‘Amor’ era un apodo que a Dean no le molestaba en absoluto.

 


	3. Idiotas con llaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Día 3 - Curándose el uno al otro_

“¡Mierda! Ah, joder– oh, demonios–“

 

Dean despertó de su sueño ante los gritos y maldiciones provenientes de la cocina. Frunció el ceño cuando reconoció la voz.

 

“¿Cas?” murmuró, atravesando la puerta de su habitación. “¿Qué estás-?”

 

Se detuvo ante la vista de los panqueques en el mesón y la enorme pila de fruta cortada, y Cas cubriendo su pulgar con una toalla de papel que estaba volviéndose rápidamente roja.

 

“¿Sorpresa?” dijo Cas con una mezcla entre una mueca y una sonrisa.

 

“¡¿Te cortaste?!” exclamó Dean, acercándose rápidamente y tomando las manos de Cas.

 

“No está tan mal,” respondió Cas, aunque cuando Dean apartó la toalla de papel, el corte era peor de lo que había imaginado. Cas tragó pesadamente y apartó la vista.

 

“Es largo, no profundo, así que no creo que necesites puntadas,” dijo Dean. “Mantén presionada la toalla de papel ahí, traeré el botiquín de emergencias.”

 

Cas suspiró y presionó la toalla de papel de vuelta, haciendo una mueca por el picor que pulsaba por su brazo.

 

Dean sacó el botiquín del armario sobre el horno de la cocina. Lo abrió y sacó unas curitas.

 

“Vamos a esperar para que el sangrado baje,” dijo Dean, rasgando más papel de cocina y reemplazándolo por el ensangrentado. “¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, de todas maneras?”

 

Cas se removió. “Quería prepararte el desayuno en la cama. Tu casero me dejó entrar. Estaba cortando la piña cuando el cuchillo se resbaló.”

 

Dean sacudió su cabeza. “Deberías haber esperado hasta mañana.”

 

Cas frunció el ceño. “Lo siento, pensé que tu horario estaba libre hoy. Puedo-“

 

“Bebé, no,” interrumpió Dean, atrayendo a Cas a su lado y besándolo lentamente. “No es lo que quise decir.”

 

“Entonces-“

 

Dean fue hasta su refrigerador y sacó una de las llaves de los ganchos magnéticos y la sostuvo frente a Cas.

 

“Quiero decir que debiste esperar hasta mañana así podrías entrar por ti mismo,” dijo Dean con una sonrisa.

 

Cas se quedó mirándolo maravillado mientras tomaba la llave con su mano buena.

 

“No tienes que darme una llave de tu departamento,” dijo Dean. “Yo solo quería que-“

 

“Dean, Inías te hizo una llave de mi departamento el lunes,” interrumpió Cas con una risa. “Solo he estado asustado de dártela.”

 

Dean se rió también y sacudió su cabeza. “Somos idiotas,” dijo mientras cubría el pulgar de Cas con una curita.


	4. Y los números ganadores son...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Día 4 - Visitas al hospital_

“¡Fuera del maldito camino!” gritó Dean al parabrisas mientras pasaba a un auto que iba en realidad cerca de 10 kilómetros por sobre el límite de velocidad.

 

“Dean, creo que deberías calmarte,” dijo Cas cautelosamente, presionándose a sí mismo contra la puerta del copiloto.

 

“Cas, Jess está en trabajo de parto _justo ahora_ \- ¡ _tenemos_ que llegar al hospital!” exclamó Dean mientras esquivaba bruscamente otro auto.

 

“Si, lo sé,” dijo Cas, frunciendo los labios incómodamente. “Pero viendo que ninguno de nosotros está a punto de tener un bebé, no creo que la policía nos deje libres por exceso de velocidad- especialmente si vamos a 50 por sobre el límite.”

 

“Maldición,” gruñó Dean, quitando el pie del acelerador.

 

“Llegaremos a tiempo,” le aseguró Cas. “No es un proceso corto, tener un bebé.”

 

Dean asintió resueltamente.

 

Estuvieron ahí cerca de veinte minutos después, con Cas teniendo que recordar a Dean en varias ocasiones que recuperara la jodida calma y además teniendo que tomar un desvío producto de una construcción, a lo cual Dean había gritado improperios al parabrisas, pero no obstante llegaron.

 

“¿Ya lo ha tenido?” preguntó Dean a sus padres mientras él y Cas se abrían paso dentro de la sala de espera del ala de maternidad.

 

“No todavía,” dijo Mary, “pero están bastante cerca.”

 

“¿Cómo lo lleva Sammy?” preguntó.

 

“Un manojo de nervios,” respondió John con una sonrisa.

 

Dean asintió con entendimiento. Él se sentía lo suficientemente nervioso como estaba solo por el hecho de convertirse en tío, pero Sam estaba convirtiéndose en _padre._

“Cas, es bueno verte,” dijo Mary mientras lo abrazaba. “Deberíamos cenar de nuevo pronto.”

 

“Lo estoy esperando,” respondió Cas con una sonrisa antes de voltearse y estrechar la mano de John.

 

También saludaron a Bobby, Ellen, Bill y a los padres y hermanas de Jess. Jo llegó unos pocos minutos más tarde, aunque Ryan no estaba con ella porque los hospitales lo ponían nervioso. No había nada más que hacer que estar inactivo y esperar.

 

Finalmente, sin embargo, el doctor salió y les preguntó si les gustaría conocer la más reciente adición a la familia: una saludable niña que llamaron Katherine Lee.

 

Cuando entraron al cuarto, vieron a Jess – sonrojada, sudada y exhausta, pero radiante – sosteniendo un revoltoso bulto rosa. Sam estaba de pie junto a ella, su brazo envuelto alrededor de sus hombros, luciendo como si no hubiera dormido en alrededor de 24 horas mientras miraba a su hija con adoración.

 

“¿Está bien si entramos?” preguntó la madre de Jess, Thalía.

 

Jess levantó la vista y sonrió radiantemente.

 

“Solo unos cuantos a la vez,” dijo el doctor, así que los padres de Sam y Jess fueron primero a conocer a su nieta. Después de un rato, Bobby, Ellen y Billy entraron, luego las hermanas de Jess, y después Dean, Cas y Jo.

 

Dean jugueteó nerviosamente con sus manos mientras ingresaban a la habitación, y Cas puso su mano en la parte baja de su espalda para calmarlo. Dean le sonrió agradecidamente. Jo se acercó a Jess y Sam y arrulló al bebé.

 

“Ven con la tía Jo,” cantó mientras Sam extendía el bulto hacia ella.

 

Los ojos de Jo se llenaron de lágrimas y levantó la vista hacia Jess. “Es _perfecta._ ”

 

Jess se las arregló de alguna manera para sonreír incluso más ampliamente mientras Sam le tomaba la mano y besaba su frente. “Lo sé,” susurró ella. “Lo sé.”

 

“Aquí, Dean, dile hola a tu sobrina,” dijo Jo, volteándose hacia Dean.

 

Dean tragó pesadamente y extendió sus brazos, tomando delicadamente a la bebé en ellos. Bajó la mirada hacia ella y ella extendió su mano hacia él. Acarició gentilmente su mejilla y se mordió el labio.

 

“¿Qué tal, Katie?” susurró con una sonrisa.

 

Cas observó a su novio en este tranquilo momento de amor y sintió su corazón ensancharse. Entonces Dean se volteó hacia él y le extendió el bulto.

 

“¿Quieres decirle hola al tío Cas?” preguntó Dean a la bebé.

 

Los ojos de Cas se abrieron ampliamente. _Tío Cas_. Estaba siendo incluido dentro de la unidad familiar. Levantó la vista hacia Sam y Jess, quienes estaban asintiendo y sonriéndole. Entonces volvió la vista a Dean, quien le estaba entregando una mirada que decía que sabía exactamente lo que estaba implicando.

 

Los ojos de Cas se humedecieron y extendió loa brazos para tomar a Katie. Le sonrió y la cargó cerca de su pecho.

 

“Hola, bebé,” dijo suavemente. “Espero que sepas que te ganaste la lotería con esta familia.” Miró a Sam y Jess, luego a Jo, y finalmente a Dean. Sonrió. “Yo sé que yo lo hice.”


	5. La paciencia es una virtud (Aunque no cuando se trata de sexo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Día 5 - Adorando las cicatrices_

Dean levantó la mirada cuando la puerta del Pop’s Place se abrió con un alegre tintinear de campanas, y se iluminó cuando reconoció la cabeza con el desordenado cabello negro. Cas miró alrededor un momento antes de localizar a Dean en la mesa de siempre. Dean se puso de pie y abrazó apretadamente a Cas; Cas había estado en California por las pasadas dos semanas, haciendo trabajos de arriba para abajo en el Golden State.

 

“Te extrañé,” murmuró Dean.

 

“Estoy aquí ahora,” respondió Cas, presionando un rápido beso en la oreja de Dean antes de dejarlo ir.

 

Se sentaron y se tomaron de las manos por encima de la mesa. Normalmente a Dean no le gustaba sostenerse las manos en público, pero no había visto a Cas en dos semanas.

 

Cas movió su pulgar sobre los nudillos de Dean, frunciendo el ceño ante la áspera cicatriz en ese lugar.

 

“¿De dónde vino esto?” preguntó.

 

“Oh, estaba ayudando a Bobby a reparar la carrocería de un coche oxidado el fin de semana pasado,” respondió Dean. “Me descuidé y me corté la mano.”

 

“¿Hiciste que te revisaran?” preguntó Cas.

 

“Sí, no hay tétano aquí,” dijo Dean. “Estoy bien, Mago, en serio.”

 

Cas asintió y entonces sonrió. Dejó ir la mano de Dean y sostuvo su propio pulgar en alto. “Yo obtuve una cicatriz por cortarme con ese cuchillo,” dijo orgullosamente, refiriéndose a cuando había intentado darle una sorpresa a Dean.

 

Dean tomó la mano de Cas y besó la cicatriz. Cas se sonrojó, sorprendido por la pública demostración de afecto.

 

“¿Tienes alguna otra cicatriz?” preguntó Dean.

 

“Una en la cabeza de cuando Gabriel me empujó de la escalera cuando éramos niños,” dijo Cas, frotándose la cabeza. “Una en mi espinilla de cuando me corté con una roca mientras excursionaba. No puedo recordar ninguna otra.

 

“Hay una en tu espalda,” complementó Dean. “Por el omóplato.”

 

Cas arqueó una ceja y Dean se removió avergonzado.

 

“Me gusta,” murmuró.

 

Cas se rió. “Ahora la recuerdo. Estaba durmiendo y Hael me lanzó su gato para despertarme. El gato no era muy atento, por decir lo menos.”

 

Dean sonrió.

 

“¿Qué hay de ti?” preguntó Cas. “¿Cuál es la historia detrás de la que hay en tu brazo?”

 

Dean pasó sus dedos por la pequeña línea blanca en su antebrazo. “Ah, no lo recuerdo. Era un chico revoltoso, siempre metiéndome en alguna clase de problema. Tengo un montón de pequeñas cicatrices como ésta.”

 

“Lo he notado,” dijo Cas con una sonrisa.

 

Dean sonrió cautelosamente. “¿Si? Bueno, ¿Has notado la de mi muslo?”

 

Cas frunció el ceño mientras trataba de recordar. “No creo que lo haya hecho.”

 

Él sonrió. “No es demasiado notoria. Mi jeans se enganchó en una cerca cuando era un crío y cuando lo desenganché agarró mi piel.”

 

Cas frunció el ceño más profundamente y se puso de pie. “Vamos.”

 

“Ni siquiera hemos tomado nuestros cafés aún,” dijo Dean con una risa.

 

“Quiero encontrarla, ahora vamos,” dijo Cas insistentemente.

 

Los ojos de Cas tuvieron un brillo coqueto. Amaba cuando Cas se ponía todo mandón. Se puso de pie y Cas tomó su mano y comenzó a arrástralo fuera del café.

 

“¿Tú departamento o el mío?” preguntó Dean, moviendo sus cejas.

 

“El mío está más cerca.”

 

“La paciencia es una virtud, sabes.”

 

“Cállate.”


End file.
